


Painting your life the colours of love

by Ewina



Series: Kesett ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Keldabe Kiss, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: Cal wakes up to find the bed empty and decide to find his missing lover.
Relationships: BD-1 & Boba Fett, BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Boba Fett/Cal Kestis
Series: Kesett ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175867
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Painting your life the colours of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironhoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/gifts), [bureau_pinery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bureau_pinery/gifts).



> This has not been betaed, every mistakes is mine, but if you find any, don't hesitate to tell me and I will correct it.
> 
> You two, it's still your fault.

With a soft groan, Cal rolled toward Boba searching for the other man’s warmth, but he found nothing but an already cold imprint where his lover usually laid. Opening his eyes with difficulty, the redhead huffed, displeased at the sight which greeted him. The absence of his lover’s armour combined with the coldness of their bed was the sign that said man had once again decided to let him sleep the day away. Sighing, the young man grabbed the pants he kept at the bottom of the bed and put it on. Now to find his lover. A smile pulled at his lips as the thought of surprising the usually unflappable bounty hunter came forth. Silent like a tooka, Cal crept out of their bedroom searching the Force signature of his partner. There, the living room. 

He had almost reached the door when he first heard them.

“Shhh BD, Cal is still sleeping. Don’t wake him up, it would destroy the surprise.”

“Bee-Boop, Beep.”

“I am doing my best you know, but I am used to armour, and armours don’t have joints as small and delicate as yours.”

“Beep!” The droid sounded displeased to Cal’s ear and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling softly when Boba shushed it again before apologizing for vexing it.

“You know I didn’t mean it as a criticism, I was just saying I am not used to doing this. Armours don't care if you drip a bit on the side or if it’s not even everywhere. You would feel the difference however.”

Cal softly pushed the door open, thankful it had not been locked, to reveal Boba sitting at their table which was covered with a protection, BD in front of him. The droid was holding itself straight as Boba delicately redid his paint, the airbrush barely visible in the mandalorian’s big hand. The redhead waited a few minutes until they were done, not wanting to risk them making a mistake by surprising them in their work.

Boba put the airbrush on the table and began cleaning his things while BD waited for the paint to dry, thankfully the droid thought, his human’s human had chosen a paint which dried quickly, and the little droid could soon show off his newly repainted self, but first, he had to thank his human’s human for it was the polite thing to do. He bounded closer to the man and waited until he had his attention before bringing his head as close to his human’s human’s as he could, waiting. 

Smiling Cal looked at the scene as his lover softly brought his forehead against BD’s head, letting them touch for a few seconds, before moving back.

“Why don’t you go and wake Cal, BD? I am sure he will be delighted to see how good you look now that your paint has been redone.”

“Boo-Bee-Beep!” 

Hurrying back toward their bedroom, Cal quickly slipped his body under the covers, determined not to admit the surprise had already been spoiled. He had no desire to disappoint his lover or their sweet droid.


End file.
